Broken
by summergirl29
Summary: Maggie has been shutting everyone out for months until her brother makes her move to Mystic Falls where she has to live with her distant relatives the Gilberts. She befriends Elena and soon finds out that Mystic Falls isn't as boring as it seems to be. Especially not after the older vampire brother takes a liking in her...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own characters Maggie and Ben (there may be more later on). All the rights go to the CW and L.J. Smith._**

_Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so I am more than happy if you can give me some tips on how to improve my writing and I am always open for suggestions and ideas! :) _

CHAPTER ONE

Maggie's POV

I woke up because the bright, warm sun was shining directly on my face. I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head, turned my back to the window and tried going back to sleep. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to go back to sleep because a few seconds later there was a loud bang on my door. "Maggie, get downstairs! We need to talk!" shouted my older brother Ben. "Leave me alone, it's Saturday for God's sake!" was all he got for an answer. I heard him laugh before he left.

Groaning loudly, I threw my blanket back and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I shivered and reached for my night gown which hung over a chair nearby. Although it was already spring, it was still kind of cold in the morning. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, my favourite black boots and my black leather jacket.

After I had taken a shower, I dried my hair so that it hung loosely over my shoulders, my dark brown curls bouncing up and down. I skipped down the stairs and nearly bumped into Ben who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Good, you're dressed. Grab something to eat; we are going for a walk."

Rolling my eyes, I brushed past him and entered our small, cozy kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and started looking for something eatable. Finding something to eat for breakfast in our kitchen was already a difficult task during the week, but it was nearly impossible on Saturdays, as this was the day I usually did the shopping. "I really need to go shopping later" I said closing the fridge, trying to find some bread in the cupboard above my head. "I can drop you off later, on my way to work." said Ben and reached over my head and handed me the toast. I found some peanut butter and quickly made myself a sandwich. Gulping down my coffee, I shoved my phone into the pocket of my leather jacket and grabbed my sandwich.

When I walked out of the door, I stopped on the porch and breathed deeply in and out, enjoying the smell of spring in my nose.

As we walked through the woods, I felt Ben's eyes on me but he stayed silent. "So… you wanted to talk to me?" I asked and turned my head in his direction, but he avoided my gaze. "Hey, Ben. Look at me! What's going on? Why did you want to talk to me?" He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I could see the guilt in his ocean blue eyes which were so similar to mine. "They offered me a job." he said and looked down at his shoes. I was confused. That wasn't a bad thing, was it? Then he looked back up and said: "It's in Tokyo. And I can't take you with me."

Apparently the shock and hurt were evident on my face because he flinched and looked even guiltier than before. "What do you mean; you can't take me with you? It would probably be a pretty cool experience! Where should I stay? I am not eighteen yet, I can't live on my own! Do you just want to leave me at some boarding school? Or should I stay with some relatives? Please tell me, I don't have to stay with Aunt Lisa? She is crazy!"

I breathed heavily and looked at him, desperate for a solution.

"I am so sorry Maggie. I know it's been hard since Mum and Dad passed away. But we have to move on! We can't stay here in this house forever because we don't want to lose the last thing that holds memories of the!" I just stared at him, too shocked and upset to respond. There was a short silence, then: "So you just want me to move on. Just leave behind everything I am used to, everything I grew up with because YOU got a new job at the other end of the world? Is this your way of moving on, or what is it? 'Cause I honestly don't get it."

Ben looked hurt. "Do you really think that low of me?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed.

"Look Maggie, I really don't want to leave you, but this is an once-in-a-lifetime chance and I really want to take it. Additionally, I really think it's time for you to move on. You've been shutting everyone out for months now. Even me! You always stay in, just sitting upstairs reading or whatever you're doing there. That's not healthy!" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Do you remember Miranda and Grayson Gilbert from Auntie Lisa's wedding? I know you were just twelve back then."

Miranda and Grayson Gilbert? Doesn't ring a bell. "No, I can't remember them, why do you ask?" I asked grumpily. Ben sighed. "They were your aunt and uncle twice removed. They died in a car crash last spring. But Miranda's younger sister Jenna still lives in Mystic Falls together with their children Elena and Jeremy."

I stared at him impatiently. "And?!" Ben looked at a bird which was sitting in a bush a couple of metres away. "Well, I called them last night and you are more than welcome to stay with them. We will drive to Mystic Falls tomorrow morning, so we will get there until dinner. You're going to finish high school there together with Elena and Jeremy." When he looked at me I was surprised he didn't take a step back. I was pretty sure that I looked super angry.

"So, you are just sending me to some strangers so you can live the life that you want? You can't make me go there!" I stomped angrily with my foot. Ben laughed. He actually had the guts to laugh at me. What's so funny?" I snapped. Ben laughed even more. "Did you seriously just stomp with your foot? How old are you again?" I glared at him. He chuckled and continued. "To answer your question: You aren't eighteen yet and I am your legal guardian, so yes: I can make you go there."

I turned on my heels and stormed away from him, heading home. I couldn't believe it! Ben was sending me away to live with some total strangers! He was so selfish. He wants to live the life he's always wanted and who is paying the price? Me. But I was just his "little sister", no one important. Fuming with anger, I let myself into the house and stormed upstairs into my room. I knew I was supposed to be shopping but what was the point in that when we would be leaving this house tomorrow morning anyway?

Turning on some music, I took off my jacket and boots and jumped onto my bed. I bent down and pulled out a small wooden box from underneath my bed. Carefully, I lifted the top and looked at the photo that was on top of it. Four people, all smiling brightly into the camera. It had been taken three years ago in Florida. Ben and I were in the middle, his arm around my shoulder and my mum had her arm around my waist.

Smiling sadly, I put it next to me onto the bed and then looked at the contents of the box: a couple of drawings, a letter and some photos. At the very bottom was a thin golden necklace with a heart pendant. It had been my mothers and in her will it had said that she wanted me to have it if she passed away. I looked at one of the photos. It was an old photograph of my parents. Tears were streaming down my face and I quickly whipped them away, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"I can't move on, Mum, Dad. I just can't." I whispered.

I put the things back into the box, closed it and shoved it back under my bed. Then I went to my wardrobe and took out two big suitcases. With a heavy sigh I started to pack all my belongings into the suitcases.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except of my characters Maggie and Ben (there may be others later on). All the rights go to the CW and L.J. Smith.**_

_Hi everyone, _

_here is the second chapter of 'Broken'. I have no idea if anyone actually reads this story, but I enjoy writing it so I'm going to keep uploading new chapters in the hope that there's someone out there who enjoys reading it. :)_

CHAPTER TWO

I sat in the car staring out of the window. Ben had tried to talk to me at the beginning of our journey to Mystic Falls, but had given up eventually. We had gotten up at 6am and had left about half an hour later. I hadn't looked back; it hurt too much.

We turned left and drove off the high way, stopping at a small café. "Come on, we're going to eat some lunch here. We still have a couple of hours on the road left." said Ben. I didn't move. "Get out of the car, Maggie." I didn't react. "Maggie, come on! You don't have to talk to me. You don't even have to eat something if you don't want to. Just please, come inside with me. Please."

Letting out a deep sigh, I slowly got out of the car and walked past Ben into the café. A waiter came up to me just as Ben entered the café. "Table for one?" he asked. I was about to agree when I heard Ben's voice behind me "Two, please." The waiter looked a bit confused, sent a questioning glance in my direction and then showed us to a small table at the window.

"So… we're gonna just sit here and ignore each other?" Ben asked. I just shrugged and stared out of the window. The waiter chose that moment to return to our table. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. I quickly looked at the menu. "I'll have the chicken salad and a coke please." He wrote down my order and then looked expectantly at Ben. "And you, Sir?" Ben hesitated a bit and then ordered a beer and a cheeseburger and the waiter left us again.

I stared out of the window and watched a young mother with her daughter. The daughter had a large, brown teddy bear in her hands and was jumping up and down excitedly. Her mother laughed and then took her hand and the two of them walked away. "Maggie, are you listening to me?" I heard Ben's voice. I looked at him. "Sorry, I zoned out. Did you say something important?" I asked, inspected my nails and then looked up again to say hurt flashing over his face but he answered calmly. "I asked you how you're feeling. Are you still mad at me?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Ben, I'm not mad at you, I never really was. I'm sorry for freaking out like I did. I'm just disappointed, that's all. I thought we were closer than that and then you tell me that you're leaving me with some relatives I don't even know. I know why you're doing this; I just don't want to be alone. You're my brother! You're the only family I have left. I could never hate you, Ben."

I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze, tears glistering in my eyes. Ben squeezed my hand. "Maggie, I am really sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. Aunt Jenna is really nice and Elena is your age. Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, is just one or two years younger than you, I think he is fifteen or sixteen. They are all really looking forward to meeting you." He gave me a warm smile and then the waiter arrived with our food. We ate in comfortable silence and then made our way back to the car after paying the bill.

I hadn't forgiven Ben completely, but I wasn't as angry and hurt anymore as I was before. We spent the rest of the way in silence, listening to the radio. It was about seven pm when we drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Looking out of the window, I could make out some buildings and noticed that a lot of signs had the word 'mystic' in them. How original.

Finally, after several hours of driving and passing through a couple of states, we stopped in front of a nice looking house in a small street at the edge of Mystic Falls. I got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs after the long ride while Ben took my bags out of the trunk. There was light in the room upstairs and I could make out some people moving around in the kitchen. The two of us walked up to the porch and then to the front door.

I pressed the button for the doorbell and heard someone shout "I'm coming!" There was the sound of steps coming our way and I got more and more nervous. The door opened with a click.

In the door stood a young woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes who wore a dark red top with a black sweatshirt jacket and a pair of blue jeans. She looked stunning. She smiled at me and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Elena, you must be Maggie. It's great to finally meet you!" I smiled back nervously and then she pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and pulled away quickly. Elena looked at Ben and held out her hand. "Hi, you must be Ben. Nice to meet you! Please, come on in." Ben shook her hand and entered the house after me, carrying my heavy bags.

By the time he had shut the door behind him, Elena had already pulled me into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna! Look who finally arrived!" A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties turned around. "Hi Maggie! It's good to see you! I'm Jenna." She smiled widely and waved with a spoon. "I'm not going to hug you right now, sorry. I'm trying to make pasta." Suddenly, you could smell burned food. "Crap! And, I'm failing. Can you cook?" she asked, gesturing to the food. I was about to answer when Ben, who had walked up behind me, answered for me. "She is a brilliant cook! She has cooked for the two of us since our parents passed away. Just wait for her home-made lasagne! It's delicious!"

A shadow must have passed over my face when he had mentioned our parents and Elena must have noticed it because she said "Hey Jenna, why don't you go upstairs and prepare Maggie's room while we three try to save the dinner?" I nodded and Jenna smiled. "Sure, why not? Although I doubt that you'll be able to save anything…" She chuckled and made her way upstairs. I smiled at Elena and mouthed "thank you".

When I turned around, Ben put a hand on my shoulder. His face was sad and he looked guilty. "I got to go, Maggie. Do you think you'll be fine here?" I simply nodded, unable to speak, and then pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until I pulled away. I whipped my eyes with my sleeve and turned my back on him, trying to figure out what exactly Jenna had been trying to cook. "I'll show you to the door." I heard Elena say behind me and the two left me alone with the food.

I heard Elena calling for Jenna and a couple of seconds later she came down the stairs. Ben talked to her very quietly so that I couldn't make out any words, but I suspected that he was talking about me. Five minutes and a couple of "good-byes" and "talk-to-you-soons" later, I heard the front door close and Ben's car speeding away, leaving me with complete strangers and a dinner to save.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

While I tried to save the pasta that Jenna had started, she and Elena set up the table and then came into the kitchen to talk to me. We chatted a bit about random things and I got to know them a bit better. Just when I was finished, I heard the front door open and close. "Jeremy!" shouted Jenna, "get your lazy ass over here and meet Maggie! And dinner's read." A couple of seconds later, a boy who was about my age, maybe a bit younger, entered the kitchen. He had brown hair and eyes, just like Elena and he seemed pretty fit. He smiled at me, held out his hand for me to shake and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and gave his hand a small shake. "Hey, I'm Maggie." I introduced myself. "Jeremy." he said. I chuckled. "Well, I think I got that after Jenna's screaming." I said and looked at Jenna who just shrugged and then started to look for some napkins.

After everyone had sat down at the table, I passed the pasta bowl to Jeremy. "Digg in! I know boys are always hungry. At least my brother is. He eats like ALL the time. Although, come to think of it, I am not that much better…" I said with a grin. The others laughed and Jeremy loaded a lot of pasta onto his plate before passing it over the table to Jenna.

"That's delicious, Maggie." he said with his mouth full of pasta. "You are officially our new cook. Congratulations!" I laughed and looked over to Elena who cheered and nodded. "Well, let me check how that fits with my other employees that I cook for." I joked. After imitating a secretary who checks he boss' appointments I looked up with a fake smile and announced "I am delighted to announce that I still have one more free spot open that I could offer you. But I want a fair payment." I added with a wink and the others cheered. "No more take-away and frozen meals every single night!" Jenna screamed and came around the table to hug me. I smiled sheepishly at Elena who laughed and mouthed "That's normal for her."

Our meal continued to be just as entertaining and I started to feel really comfortable around them. Getting a bit tired, I got up and started to collect the dishes in order to clean them, but Elena stopped me. "No, no, no, no. You aren't doing the dishes tonight. You already cooked! Let me and Jenna do this. Maybe we can even get Jeremy to help us… Speaking of him, where did he go?" Elena asked. "Jeremy!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. There was a loud bang and the Jeremy stumbled into the room, a hand pressed to his head. "Dam it, Elena! You scared the hell out of me! Who is dying?" He looked around the room.

Elena and I giggled although she gave him a serious look that I couldn't really interpret. I yawned. "Okay, Jer, here's the thing: Maggie really needs to go to bed because she probably didn't much sleep last night and I have to show her to her room, so…" He looked at her expectantly. "So…?" he asked. "Canyoupleasedothedishestonight?" Elena asked really fast. Jeremy looked over to me and I quickly gave him my best puppy eyes. "Please, pretty, please?" He sighed. "Oh okay. Fine. But it's your turn tomorrow, 'kay?" Elena squeezed him in a hug and then he pulled me into a hug, as well. "Good night, Maggie." I hugged him back. "Good night, Jer!" He then proceeded to the kitchen to do the dishes while Elena led me upstairs into my room.

The room itself was beautiful. It had the perfect size and the room was painted white with a big bed, a desk, a small closet with a mirror attached to it and a bookshelf all in a light brown. "It's perfect, Elena. Thank you so much!" Elena smiled and the helped me to put my two bags onto my bed. "You can decorate it any way you like. There is a bathroom attached to this room which we all share. Jenna has her own bathroom down the hallway if you ever really need to use it and our bathroom is blocked or something like that. I am in my room if you need something." With a small wave she left the room and quietly closed the door behind her. I looked around my new room. The walls had lots of space to stick my photos all over them and I already had some ideas on how to decorate my bed and the window but that would have to wait until tomorrow after school. With a heavy sigh I took out a pair of pyjamas out of one of my bags and the things I needed for the bathroom and headed there.

While I was brushing my teeth, I heard Elena talk with someone on the phone in her room, which was also connected to the bathroom. I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. "Yes, Stefan, I know I have to tell her at some point but I would like to keep her out of this as much as possible. She's been through a lot and she really doesn't need this right now." There was a short break. "But what about Katherine? Maggie won't be able to tell the difference between the two of us and Katherine could use her any time. … Yes, I put some vervain in the juice tonight so she should be safe but I will buy her a necklace during the next couple of days." She sighed. "Thank you. See you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye."

This was weird. Why was she talking about me? Who was Stefan and what was vervain? Who was Katherine? Why was she dangerous? And what on earth was Elena talking about when she said she didn't want me to get involved? With a million questions in my head I returned to my room and got under the blanket. It took me a while to calm down. I was upset because Elena was hiding something from me because I thought I could trust her but apparently she was just like everyone else. Maybe I should be more careful around her. Who else was involved? And what were they involved in? I kept tossing on turning and lay awake for hours before I finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own characters Maggie and Ben (there may be more later on). All the rights belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.**_

_Hi guys, my apologies for the long wait. The last few weeks have been really busy but I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it and I am always open for feedback and suggestions of any kind! :)  
_

CHAPTER FOUR

I was woken up by someone banging on my door. "Maggie, get up! We've got to get ready for school!" I heard a voice say which didn't sound like Ben's voice at all. Suddenly, I remembered where I was, got out of my bed and slowly made my way to the door. When I opened the door, I saw Elena standing there who was already fully dressed, holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. "Morning." I said with a yawn and gave her a tired smile, having not really gotten much sleep the night before. "Hey, did you sleep well? You look a bit tired." she asked and handed me the coffee. I sighed. "Nope. I had trouble falling asleep. Had too much on my mind." I said while thinking about her weird conversation with her boyfriend Stefan last night. I wasn't really a morning person, but I didn't want to be rude either so I made my way downstairs to the kitchen with Elena trailing behind, to eat some breakfast.

Jenna was already in the kitchen. She, too, was still wearing her PJs and was apparently trying to prepare some breakfast for us but was failing miserably. I chuckled and walked over to see what she was trying to cook. There was a pile of burned toast and something that looked like it could be an omelette. "Here, Jenna. Let me help you." I said and softly moved her out of the way. She thanked me and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

I looked at the mess she had made and decided that I wouldn't be able to save any of it, so I turned around and asked "Anyone up for pancakes?" The other two cheered and as I started looking through the cupboards, I hurt a door open upstairs and a few seconds later Jeremy came down the stairs into the kitchen. "Did someone say pancakes?" he asked and let his eyes hopefully wander around the kitchen, stopping on the omelette-like-food in the pan. "That's not the pancakes, right?" he asked with his eyes fixed on Jenna's breakfast, a disgusted look on his face. We burst out laughing and Elena explained my pancake plans to him while I started to mix the correct ingredients in a bowl.

Ten minutes later, I had prepared about a dozen delicious looking pancakes and everyone enjoyed their breakfast while Jenna asked me some questions about my old school and about what subjects I was planning on taking here in Mystic Falls, before she went upstairs to get dressed. After a few minutes chatting with Elena and Jeremy, the doorbell rang and Elena jumped to her feet. "That must be Stefan! He is a bit early though, I thought we had at least another half an hour left…" While Elena went to open the door, I started to collect the used plates and carried them over to the dishwasher. I heard how Elena opened the door and decided it wouldn't hurt to quickly put the dishes away before meeting her boyfriend until she said "Damon. What the hell are you doing here?" Oops, apparently not her boyfriend I thought and chuckled to myself, while I tried to fit everything into the dishwasher.

When I looked up and turned around, I let out a small scream. Right in front of me stood the most beautiful man I had ever had the fortune to lay my eyes on. He was tall, had black hair and ice blue eyes which were looking down at me with an amused twinkling in them. "Holy cricket, you scared me." I said with a nervous laugh and held my hand out. "Hi, I'm Maggie." In my head I was trying to ignore the fact that I was still in my PJs and hadn't showered in two days while I tried to look at him as confident as I could. He smirked, took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you." He winked at me and I quickly ripped my hand out of his grip which was surprisingly strong. I hated it when guys were super flirty. He was just way too forward and I wasn't ready to let anyone in at the moment.

I gave him a fake smile and quickly strolled past him and Elena, telling her that I was gonna get ready for school in my room, but he caught my arm and made me turn around. "Not so fast, princess. I haven't had any time to admire your beautiful outfit yet." I looked down at my pyjama shorts and wide, baggy t-shirt and narrowed my eyes at him. "Listen, pretty boy. I know you think you can get me with your flirty comments and playing the bad boy but that's not gonna work on me, okay? I know exactly how you "bad boys" work, so do yourself a favour and leave me alone, okay?" I ripped my arm out of his grip and nearly run to my room, slamming my door shut.

Standing in front of the mirror, I examined myself. I wasn't too fond of how I looked but there wasn't anything I could do about it. It took me at least five minutes to decide what to wear on my first day at Mystic Falls High so I had to hurry up in the bathroom. In the shower, I tried to relax but all I could think about was Damon and his stupid try to flirt with me in front of the rest of the family. He reminded me a lot of my ex-boyfriend, Jared, who had been exactly like him at the beginning and me being a naïve fifteen year old girl, had fallen straight for his act before he dropped me like a hot potato after cheating on me for three months with my best friend. To say I had trust issues was an understatement, especially because I found out about the whole thing the day after my parents funeral.

My thoughts got interrupted by Jeremy who was knocking on the door to ask if he could use the bathroom so I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and made my way over to my bedroom to get dressed. I decided against wearing any makeup which I didn't like anyway and quickly packed my bag for school before quietly walking towards the stairs.

Suddenly, I heard Elena say "Leave Maggie alone, Damon. She's been through a lot of shit and she doesn't deserve being pulled into this." He however let out a low chuckle. "Pulled into this? Newsflash Elena, she is already deep in this shit. She lives with you. How long do you think will it take her to figure out that something is going on, hm? But being the kind and generous person that I am, I will try to leave her alone. But don't expect too much from me, okay? Remember I'm the "bad boy" as she so poetically put it and bad boys do bad things."

I stopped dead in my track and listened to their conversation. "Damon, please. Katherine is still on the loose, Stefan and I are fake fighting and Jeremy wants to get involved in everything. So can you please be my friend and listen to what I tell you because I-"but Damon held up a finger to stop her and turned around looking in my direction. "You do know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations, right?" he asked me and raised one eyebrow at me. I flushed of embarrassment becaus I got caught and send an apologetic look in Elena's direction.

Ignoring Damon completely, I walked down the stairs to the door to put my shoes on. "When do we have to leave Elena?" I asked her while slipping on my boots. "We have about ten minutes left. I'm gonna meet up with Stefan really quickly but we will drive to school separately." I heard Damon chuckle but decided to ignore it. "Why do you have to drive to school separately?" I asked curiously. Elena opened her mouth to answer my question, but Damon beat her to it.

"Because she and my dear brother are fake fighting as you probably overheard while you were spying on us from upstairs. There's a crazy, jealous bitch on the loose who they're trying to trick. It's none of your business though, so don't worry your pretty little head about it, princess." I scowled at him and put my arms on my hips.

I obviously wasn't doing a very good job at looking intimidating because he merrily smirked at me and looked down at my small body. "Okay, Damon, let's make some things clear here, okay? First of all: I am NOT your "princess". Second of all, I wasn't spying on you guys, I just happened to be upstairs while you guys had a conversation which I obviously wasn't allowed to hear for whatever reason. And third of all: if Elena and her boyfriend are fighting, how is it your business?"

Damon took a step into my direction but I didn't back down and simply glared up at him. Elena was watching the exchange with a slightly amused but at the same time a little scared look on her face. "Look little girl, you do not want to mess with me. I am much older and stronger than you might think and it's none of your fucking business what's going on in my life and what I have to do with Stefan and Elena, alright? Let's make a deal: I stay out of you life and you stay out of mine and no one's gonna get hurt." He smirked down at me and then said "And remember: curiosity killed the cat."

With a final, threatening look in my direction and a smirk in Elena's direction he strolled towards the door and opened it, only to find another really attractive guy standing in front of the door who was glaring at him. "Well hello Stefan, what a surprise to see you here." he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Damon." Stefan replied with a worried look in Elena's direction, entered the house and protectively pulled Elena in his arms. "What are you doing here?" he asked Damon angrily and his green eyes basically send daggers Damon's way. "I was just on my way out." Damon replied with a smirk and walked through the front door. Wow, they seriously had some issues in their family. On the porch he turned around one last time. "Good bye, Elena. Nice too meet you, princess." he said with a wink in my direction, got into his car which was just as beautiful as he was, and drove off.

There was an awkward silence and then Stefan stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hi, I am Stefan, Elena's boyfriend and Damon's brother." I smiled at him. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Maggie. "


End file.
